Grey Wolves
The Grey Wolves are a Viking raiding group of warriors who wish to take the Northland back from the Cyan Warriors. They fight to retake their cites and homeland. History Battle of Grey Town During the final days of the War of Ferrus, in which a large number of Viking Groups fought against one another for the Northland, a fierce battle took place in Grey Town that decided the end of the war for good. The Grey Wolves had been planning to attack Grey Town, a town that was controlled by another Viking group. They assaulted the town and tried to avoid destroying houses and farmland. They battled over the town for multiple days, but the Grey Wolves were victorious and won. It had been scarcely a day before the town was attacked by the feared Blood Wolves, a powerful rival clan. The Grey Wolves were barely able to escape. A large number of them were destroyed, and they had to retreat into another state to the south in order to survive. This ended the War of Ferrus, with the Grey Wolves being defeated and scattering into remote places to hide. Tunnel Ages At the order of the Blood Wolves, the Grey Wolves became known as outlaws in the Northland. Bounty hunters patrolled the borders, and mowed down almost all Grey Wolves that attempted to pass. With barely any supplies, weapons, or protection, they were easily killed. Sketchier folks formed gangs and attacked Grey Wolf hideouts in the neighboring state. Within a year there were only around 50 of the original Grey Wolves left. The Expansion The Grey Wolves, in a break from tradition, began recruiting in other lands in an attempt to form a large enough group to retake the Northland. This time of recruiting was known as the Expansion. Until that point, the Grey Wolves had been strictly blood-related, but they would have died out within a couple generations with their low numbers. Hundreds and hundreds of new members were sworn in over the next ten years, and the Grey Wolves grew. The Battle of South Grifma Grimfang, leader of the Blood Wolves and king of the Northland after the War of Ferrus, became uneasy at the prospect of the Grey Wolves making a return. He sought the help of a ruthless group of black-magic-using bounty hunter group known as the Death Hands. The Death Hands targeted the eastern clan of the Grey Wolves, who had a large hideout in the town of Grifma. The Death Hands stole their weapons and burned their food, making them weak and easily killed. However, at a last-minute message, the western clan rushed in to help. In a huge clash of weapons known as the Battle of South Grifma, the Death Hands were entirely destroyed, though the Grey Wolves were not without their losses. Rise of the Great Wolf The Grey Wolf leader Balefang was weakening. He was not able to fight anymore. He was dying slowly by the Tar Sickness, a dark disease brought into the south by the Death Hands. A week before his death he declared that his youngest son, Quickfang, was to lead the Grey Wolves. After Balefang died, Quickfang flew into a horrible rage. Many thought his wholehearted anger towards Grimfang would never cease, for Quickfang was outraged at the fact that Grimfang had killed the king of the Grey Wolves in such a cheap way. Quickfang decided he would no longer stay away from his homeland. He declared open war on the Blood Wolves. In a powerful strike, two great armies of thousands of Grey Wolves attacked the borders and muscled through into the Northland. Within the first hour, there were more Grey Wolves in the fight than there were in the southern state. Category:Inquisitors Court Category:GOTHICDEATH Category:Groups